Je vous présente mon fiancé
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Tenten a une semaine pour se trouver quelqu'un avant de le présenter à ses parents.Mais qui acceptera donc de jouer le rôle du parfait fiancé pour la tirer d'embrarras? [NejiTenten]Chapitre 5: Kiba et Hinata arrivent... Pauvres fiancés
1. Chapter 1

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Moi.

Couples: NejiTenten et allusions de NaruSasu, KibaHina.

Autre: histoire sortie de mon cerveau déjanté. Le premier chapitre en exclusivité... C'est dégoulinant de tout ce que vous voulez, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira! Reviews ?

* * *

_**Je vous présente mon fiancé.**_

Chapitre 1: Plus qu'une semaine. 

Tenten se laissa tomber sur son lit. La galère commençait. Mais quel besoin avaient donc ses parents de l'inviter pour l'anniversaire d'un obscur cousin éloigné ? Ce n'était tout de même pas possible. Pas que se rendre chez ses parents l'énerve. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retirés loin de Konoha, elle ne les voyait presque plus.

Mais elle devait amener son fiancé. Enfin, son prétendu fiancé.

_Elle avait une semaine pour se trouver un fiancé._

La chasse allait commencer. Mais qui pouvait bien tenir ce rôle ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'elle était fiancée pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille… Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? _

Elle entendit Sakura entrer. Elle oubliait presque qu'elles avaient rendez-vous pour faire du shopping. La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses la trouva effondrée et lui demanda son problème.

-Il me faut un fiancé pour Vendredi prochain. Enfin, pour une semaine à partir de Vendredi prochain. Sakura comprit sur le champ. Elle se retint de pouffer et serra son amie contre elle.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais leur dire que tu n'as personne et que tu ne veux personne ? Que ton travail d'Anbu te plaît et que tu ne comptes pas te marier avant longtemps ?

Tenten eut un rire nerveux. Ses parents en feraient une crise cardiaque. Non, non, non. Il lui fallait absolument un fiancé. Elle se leva et suivit Sakura dehors. Celle-ci avait déjà pris la situation en main. Il fallait un fiancé-express à Tenten ? Elle, Haruno Sakura, elle allait lui trouver Le mec de Konoha qui pourrait jouer la comédie pendant une semaine sans craquer. Le mec à qui décerner le prix du meilleur second rôle. Ou l'oscar du meilleur acteur tout court.

-T'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je vais te le trouver ton mec. Sur ce, elle embrassa la pauvre ninja et disparut dans les rues bondées.

**oOo**

Sakura fureta pour trouver des candidats. Elle savait que Sasuke était pris et que de toute façon il n'accepterait jamais. Ce n'était pas le genre. Elle se précipita chez Lee. Quand elle sonna, ce fut Shino qui lui ouvrit.

-Est-ce que Lee est là, s'il te plaît ?

-Je te sauverais n'importe où, Sakuraaaaaa-chan ! Elle pouffa. C'était vraiment un cas celui-là. Mais il était peut être un des rares garçons à pouvoir jouer le rôle du parfait fiancé sans craquer.

-Lee, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me rendre service pendant une semaine à compter de Vendredi prochain. Les yeux du ninja crachèrent des flammes.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Sakura-chan ! On me reconnaît enfin à ma juste valeur. Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose, le poing de Shino s'abattit sur son crâne.

-Imbécile ! Et l'anniversaire de Gaï-senseï alors ? Lee se releva et partit en courant.

-Maître Gaïïïïïïï ! Pardonnez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**oOo**

Ce fut le premier échec que connût Sakura dans sa quête. Le premier mais pas le dernier. Quand elle rejoignit Tenten chez elle, le soir, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Elles s'écoutèrent raconter leurs échecs respectifs.

-Lee et Shino sont pris, Kiba a rendez vous avec Hinata. Soupira Sakura. Sasuke est pris, Shikamaru a la flemme et Chôji est incapable de jouer le rôle.

-Kankurô refuse de se prêter à la mascarade, Gaara est en rendez vous à Suna et Naruto… Sakura éclata de rire.

-T'as demandé à Naruto-kun ?

Tenten préféra ne pas relever, mais informa son amie que le blond sortait avec Sasuke. Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer, et se retint à la barre du lit. Un silence lourd plana dans la pièce, pendant lequel Tenten se morfondit. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à ramener quelqu'un chez ses parents. Elle était la petite dernière, et la seule à ne pas avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais Tenten était parfaitement heureuse dans SON mode de vie. Bien que ses parents n'aient jamais aimé le fait qu'elle soit Anbu, et qu'elle risque sa vie à chaque mission.

_ Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourrée… Y a plus qu'à leur dire la vérité. _

Sakura se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il y avait une personne à qui elles n'avaient pas demandé. Ni l'une, ni l'autre. Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Tenten se morfondait dans son coin, et la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses comprit soudainement. Elles n'avaient pas vu Neji Hyûga.

-Dis Tenten, il reste encore Hyûga. La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais ça va pas ! C'est mon coéquipier, j'aurais trop honte ! Sakura lui fit remarquer que Lee aussi était son coéquipier, et elle rougit. « C'est pas possible ». Mais maintenant que son amie était partie dans ses délires, il était impossible de l'arrêter. En un clin d'œil, Tenten se retrouva en bas de son immeuble, puis devant le manoir des Hyûgas et enfin, Sakura appuya sur la sonnette avant de se cacher dans un arbre pour observer.

_ Niark, Vas y Tenten, j'suis à fond avec toi ! Bon, de Hyûga, t'ouvres ? _

Pendant ce temps, la brune se demandait si elle devait partir en courant. Au moment où elle allait laisser court à ses impulsions, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la silhouette salve et musclée du plus grand génie de Konoha.

_ KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA ! Pensa Sakura du haut de son arbre. Si il était pas pour Tenten, j'me le réserverais bien… Parce que je sais qu'elle en pince pour lui… en plus ! Pas de bol pour toi, chérie, je suis diplômée en manipulation… _

Neji regarda sa coéquipière chercher ses mots. Elle ne trouvait visiblement pas quoi lui dire. Et lui-même n'était pas très loquace. Il n'avait jamais eu un sens aigu de la communication. Pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, cela ne le gênait pas.

-Oui, Tenten ? Je pourrais te demander ce que tu fais devant chez moi un Lundi soir à 18 heures ?

_ Aucun tact l'Hyûga… Soupira la kunoïchi cachée. Pauvre Tenten. Je la plains. Je crois que quelqu'un vient de surpasser Sasuke dans le genre glaçon «surdoué manquant cruellement de tact et de bon sens». _

-Heu, j'aurais un service à te demander. Est-ce que… Comment dire… Tu fais quoi la semaine prochaine ?

L'Hyûga leva un sourcil. Jamais il n'avait vu Tenten piquer un fard, et cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Et il ne la pensait pas du genre à lui demander de sortir avec. Tenten était célibataire et fière de l'être.

-Rien de prévu. Pourquoi ?

_ Instant fatidique… Vas y Tenten, j'suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Tu peux le faire ! Ce n'est qu'un mec ! Qui plus est ton coéquipier ! Vous avez vu la mort en face ensembles, ça crée des liens ! Ca devrait passer sans problèmes…_

-En deux mots…Il me faut quelqu'un pour jouer mon « fiancé » chez mes parents pendant une semaine.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Aucun Hyûga n'avait jamais été acteur. Mais cela lui permettrait peut être de se changer les idées. Et puis, elle avait l'air tellement désespérée… Il fit semblant de soupirer, et sourit intérieurement.

-D'accord. J'accepte. Mais seulement une semaine. Et si tu dis la vérité à tes parents après. Quand est ce que… On y va quand ?

Tenten le regarda tel le messie. Elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou, de lui dire combien il la sauvait, mais elle ne parvint qu'à émettre une sorte de grognement. Cachée dans les feuilles, Sakura jubilait.

_ Yeah ! L'amour a triomphé ! Reste plus qu'à savoir ce que vont donner ces deux semaines en tête à tête… Ah là là…Si seulement j'avais autant de chance… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Sasuke-kun est gay. KYAAAAAA !_

-Vendredi matin. Passe me chercher à 10 heures.

Le brun acquiesça et rentra à l'intérieur du manoir. Tenten soupira. Elle avait réussi. Mais, chose curieuse, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée. Avoir Neji comme fiancé… C'était pas gagné…

oOo

Neji referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre, cherchant au passage Hiashi du regard. Il se dirigea vers lui, et attendit qu'il ait fini sa conversation avec le peintre, auteur d'une horrible peinture japonaise, que le chef de la sôke voulait accrocher dans sa maison.

-Hiashi-sama je venais vous demander l'autorisation de partir m'entraîner avec deux amis pendant une semaine à compter de Vendredi prochain.

L'Hyûga le traversa de son regard perçant. Cette idée ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

-Donne moi des précisions. Avec qui seras tu ?

-Tenten et Uzumaki Naruto, père. Ce sont deux Anbu sous mon commandement.

Son oncle acquiesça et donna finalement son accord. En deux temps trois mouvements, Neji était dans sa chambre, et composait un numéro de téléphone. Il laissa passer trois sonneries et commença à s'énerver. Pourquoi fallait il que son meilleur ami soit toujours occupé au mauvais moment ? Enfin il décrocha.

-Allô, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Naruto Uzumaki, je suis entrain de manger des Ramens ou…

-NARUTOOOO !

-Roh, ça va Neji, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as vu Hiashi en maillot de bain ?

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Incurable celui-là. Mais pourtant il serait sa couverture.

-Ecoute, t'es censé t'entraîner avec moi et Tenten toute la semaine prochaine à partir de Vendredi. Tu es ma couverture pour Hiashi.

-Tu fais quoi avec Tenten ?

-Je… Je joue le rôle du parfait fiancé. Elle en a besoin pour ses parents.

Naruto s'étouffa. Il venait de comprendre que Neji avait accepté ce que lui avait refusé.

-Ah oui, elle me l'a demandé aussi. Ainsi qu'à Lee et Kiba. Et Gaara. On était tous pris. Heu… Neji ? Tu viens de comprendre qu'elle te l'a pas demandé parce qu'elle te portait dans son cœur ? T'inquiète donc pas, d'après Sakura et ma connaissance en femme, je sais qu'elle craque sur toi.

-Ta « connaissance » en femme ? La connaissance que t'a transmise le pervers de service sans doute ! Dans tes rêves. De toute façon, c'est juste pour la dépanner, et Tenten ne craque pas sur moi, abruti !

-En tout cas, toi sur elle, alors.

-DANS TES RÊVES ! Neji raccrocha brutalement le téléphone.

Tenten ne lui avait demandé qu'en dernier recours. Tenten avait préféré demander aux autres plutôt qu'à lui. Il n'était rien pour elle. Mais qu'allait il chercher là ? Elle n'était rien pour lui non plus. Il chassa la petite voix qui lui soufflait le contraire. Décidément, il devenait schizophrène. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette fille de malheur.

oOo

Quand il sortit de chez lui, un jean et une chemise pour seuls vêtements, il se demanda soudainement si il faisait bien. Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il soupira, et démarra sa voiture. Il se gara devant le petit appartement de Tenten, et sonna. Elle le fit monter, et il put observer combien le dicton comme quoi les femmessont toujours en retard était vrai.

Mais quand elle fut prête, ses macarons impeccables, habillée d'un jean gris et d'un débardeur blanc surmontés d'un pull noir, il la trouva ravissante. Elle se planta devant lui, et lui retira son bandeau frontal, avant de le remplacer par une bande blanche. Il soupira et lui fit la bise.

-Madame est prête ?

Elle lui sourit et lui suivit en bas, avant de s'installer dans la voiture de l'Hyûga. Quand celle-ci démarra, Tenten retint un soupir. Plus question de reculer, il lui faudrait jouer la comédie parfaitement. A côté d'elle Neji était tendu. Elle laissa son regard se poser sur le paysage qui défilait. Neji… Pourrait elle encore refouler ses sentiments, maintenant qu'ils allaient être fiancés pendant une semaine ? Il le faudrait bien pourtant. de Sakura…

De son côté, Neji réfléchissait. Jouer son rôle à fond n'était pas dérangeant, mais ce serait toujours un rôle… A quoi pensait il ? Osait il admettre que… Non, bien sûr que non. Un rôle comme un autre. Il le tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Et jamais ce ne serait plus qu'un rôle. Jamais.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Reviews ? Oui, je sais, neji en jean, bavez pas s'il vous plaît. lol

Donnez moi votre avis!

Kiss


	2. Chapter 2: L'arrivée

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Yokho:** **mais je vais les faire souffrir, je suppose que tu t'y attends... Quand à la famille... Les caractères sont un peu inspirés des membres de la mienne, mdr(! Je veux pas faire passer ma famille pour une famille de dingues!) Lol**

**Coralie: On aime mes fics, je suis aux anges... je suis super... Mwa /Tombe dans les pommes/ lol, le chapitre 7 est publié, quand au chapitre 8, il arrive... **

**Kiba 31: T'adores le NejiTenten ? Dommage, ils vont en baver les pauvres... lol**

**Tafolpamadlaine: T'inquiètes pas pour les trucs bien gênants, ils sont pas au bout de leurs surprises... Mwa ah ah... Je suis diabolique... lool, je vais les faire souffrir!**

**Emi Matsuo: Merci d'avoir reviewé! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! **

**Ji: La suite en exclusivité! lol**

**Mareva: Rah, après avoir convaincu Littleange54 qu'elle pouvait aimer le SasuSaku, je vais être obligée de faire le même chose avec le NejiTenten... lol Merci d'avoir lu quand même! **

**Kinga: Je suis bien d'accord. Enfin, trop peu de fics centrées UNIQUEMENT sur eux. A part L'amour c'est pas pour les faibles, je ne crois pas vraiment en connaître... voilà la suite!**

**Blackangel: dommage, et un clavier à réparer, un! "Je décline toute responsabilité et refuse de payer les frais de réparation..." lol.**

**Fanny: Non, j'avais prévenu, de pas baver, c'est po ma faute! mdr**

**Senoko: merci! Je compte pas arrêter avant de les avoir fait baver! lol..**

**merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir, c'est ce qui me force à avancer...**

**10 fois le tour de ma chambre par reviews, je dois en avoir fait une centaine cette fois ci, mais la prochaine fois, je veux en faire deux cents! Lol, en tout cas merci de me lire et de me supporter... **

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki, ou ce que vous voulez...

Disclaimer: En attendant d'aller manifester devant chez lui et de le forcer à me les donner, les perso sont à Kishimoto...

Couple: NejiTenten...

Autre/!\J'ai définitivement perdu le neurone qui me restait à la fin de ce chapitre!\ lol

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'Arrivée.

Quand ils furent à deux kilomètres de l'arrivée, Neji jeta un regard à Tenten qui somnolait. Il la réveilla doucement, et lui sourit. Il gara la voiture sur un petit parking.

-Maintenant, il est peut être temps que j'en sache un peu plus sur ta famille.

_Aïe aïe aïe… Bon, j'y vais franchement sur ma famille de dingues. _

-Ma mère, Nyamo est assez dynamique pour ses 50 ans, et elle va te demander toute ta vie, va être aux petits soins avec toi. Mon père, Shigeru est vachement protecteur, ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il te regarde autrement que celui qui lui enlèvera sa puce. Passons à mon frère, Key. C'est peut être le plus normal de ma famille… Et tu auras sa femme et sa belle-sœur. Je crois que tu as eu l'essentiel, non ?

Il acquiesça. Qu'il se souvienne de tout ça, et il renonçait à son nom de Hyûga pour se faire dénommer Nara. Mais c'était la famille de Tenten, il pourrait faire un effort, tout de même. Il remit le moteur en marche.

Aux alentours de 19 heures, la propriété se dessina. C'était une maison ancienne, qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir été entièrement rénovée. Pourtant, Tenten l'avait prévenu, l'intérieur le surprendrait. Ils sortirent de la voiture, et virent une femme assez bien conservée se précipiter vers eux. Il l'examina rapidement, et conclut qu'elle devait être la mère de sa « fiancée », bien qu'elle ne lui ressembla pas du tout. Avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, elle serrait Tenten dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux, lui disant qu'elle avait grandi. Et bien sûr, lui, Neji Hyûga, se retrouvait à porter les valises ! Monde cruel…

-Tenten, que tu es belle comme ça ! Mais tu vas me présenter ton fiancé !

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'examina quelques secondes, remarquant ses longs cheveux noirs, sa silhouette musclée, et tous les autres atouts qui faisait de lui l'une des idoles de Konoha.

-Neji Hyûga, enchanté, Madame.

Mais alors qu'il lui tendait la main, elle le serra contre elle, pensant sans doute qu'il faisait déjà partie de la famille.

-Vous savez, je suis si contente que Tenten ait choisi quelqu'un qui puisse la rendre heureuse… Celle-ci commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et voyait surtout le pauvre brun commencer à manquer d'air. Elle intervint in extremis, à la rescousse de son acteur préféré.

-Maman, je crois que tu étouffes Neji…

Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver le père de Tenten. Il était très grand, beaucoup plus grand que sa fille, et dépassait Neji de 20 bons centimètres. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, et serra la main de l'Hyûga.

-Enchanté, bienvenue dans la famille.

Le brun en eut la gorge nouée. Bien qu'il voie dans les yeux de Shigeru que celui-ci ne l'appréciait que moyennement, on le considérait comme chez lui, et on l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un rôle…

**oOo**

Nyamo les conduisit à leur chambre, et Neji manqua de s'étouffer en entrant. Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit deux places. Tenten se sentit gênée. Sa mère eut un clin d'œil.

-Vous devez être éreintés… Je vous laisse prendre votre douche et vous préparer… Ne soyez pas trop longs, Key nous attend !

_Bah c'est malin ça, j'vais dormir dans le même lit que Tenten. Pas que ça me dérange… _

Il posa ses valises sur le lit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Lui demanda t elle avec mauvaise humeur. A ce qu'on ait deux chambres séparées ? Deux lits, deux douches ? On est F.I.A.C.E.S ! Mets toi bien ça en tête.

_C'est bien parti… Je suis censé faire quoi moi ? _

-Je te laisse la douche ?

Un sourire illumina le visage fermé de la jeune femme. Elle le remercia et s'enferma. 20 minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, et laissa son tour au brun. Il mit le jet d'eau au maximum, augmenta la chaleur, et laissa l'eau se répandre sur son corps. Que faisait il donc ici ? On lui demandait, en plus du fiancé, d'être le gendre et le beau-frère idéal ? Non, c'était trop !

Quand il ressortit, Tenten était déjà habillée, et coiffait ses cheveux. Mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne les noua pas en macarons et les laissa libres. Neji avait une 2e raison pour s'étouffer. Comme cela, elle était vraiment très, très belle. Ses cheveux bruns lui descendaient en longues boucles jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Il se retourna pour masquer la rougeur qui commençait à s'étendre sur ses joues.

-Bon, on y va ? Lui demanda la voix claire et cristalline de la jeune femme.

Il la suivit dans le salon, et serra la main de Key, le frère, avant de tomber sur une superbe blonde à forte poitrine qui lui barrait le passage. Tenten la regarda d'un œil mauvais, et Key, pour éviter les échanges meurtriers, décida de la présenter.

- Yamanaka Ino, ma belle sœur.

Celle-ci roucoula auprès du jeune Hyûga, accaparant son attention, et surtout, monopolisant la conversation… La mère tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais une tension imperceptible planait dans l'air. Nyamo prit alors le bras de son fils et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-Nous allons passer à table !

Ino prit Neji par le bras et commença à avancer avec lui vers la porte de la salle. Tenten tremblait de rage. Mais qui était donc cette fille ? Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle les rattrapa et prit la main du jeune homme.

-Chéri, tu es sûr que tu as bien garé la voiture ?

_Ah bah là, Bravo Tenten, pensa t elle. Diplômée en excuses foireuse et foirées à votre service. _

Mais le jeune homme en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte de la blonde et rejoindre le frère de Tenten. Celui-ci parlait avec sa femme, et lui présentait un portrait de son père.

_Sauvetage in extremis numéro 2. Si cela continuait comme ça, observa t il, il aurait bientôt la jeune femme comme seule nouée de secours. Mais de toute façon, elle était sa seule bouée de secours. _

**oOo**

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, Tenten s'effondra sur le lit, une main sur le front. Elle n'avait pas cessé de s'inquiéter de tout le repas. Quand les commérages sur Le meilleur Anbu de Konoha avaient enfin cessé, ce fut le tour des « futurs enfants ». Neji prétendait qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, et que dans leur métier, un enfant n'était pas toujours facile à élever, mais la mère de sa fiancée était intimement persuadée que Tenten serait une mère parfaite en plus d'être une femme comblée par son futur mari. Et la jeune femme rougissait comme une enfant.

-Je te laisse la salle de bain, chérie ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules, dissimulant ses joues rosies.

-L'habitude….

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'appuya contre la porte, soupirant. Que venait elle faire dans cette galère ? Neji était parfait, et la blondasse de service l'avait bien compris. Mais Tenten savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher l'Hyûga d'aller vers Ino. Et que si elle ne tentait pas sa chance avant la fin du séjour, elle aurait gâché l'unique occasion de sa vie. Elle peigna ses longs cheveux et les noua en tresses avant d'enfiler un pyjama trop grand. Quand elle sortit, il prit sa place et ferma la porte à double tour.

Elle se glissa dans les couvertures et attendit, cherchant le sommeil sans l'espoir de le trouver. Elle l'entendit revenir et écarter les couvertures pour se glisser à ses cotés. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, et fit semblant de dormir quand il prononça son prénom, tout bas. Renonçant, il s'allongea. Tenten frémit en sentant quelques cheveux noirs sur son épaule. Décidément, la nuit allait être longue… Très très longue.

**oOo**

Quand elle s'éveilla, Tenten se retourna, encore à demi endormie et se serra contre le corps de son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée et avait dormi contre lui. Elle se sentit complètement réveillée d'un seul coup, en remarquant que le bras de Neji était passé autour de sa taille. Mortifiée, elle se souleva légèrement et essaya de le retirer sans réveiller le propriétaire de ce membre, mais, réalisant combien cette tâche était impossible, elle fit semblant de dormir encore et se serra contre lui.

Neji ouvrit les yeux, en sentant la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Il écarquilla les paupières en entre apercevant une chevelure brune et un visage contre son torse. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut son propre bras, passé autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi… Me voilà dans de beaux draps… Il faut que je réussisse à me dégager._

Il retira vivement son bras et se tourna de façon à expulser Tenten, ce qui ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Puis, il se leva et passa de l'autre côté du lit, où il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains, dont la propriétaire se « réveilla » lentement. Elle lui sourit et se leva avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_Pourquoi les femmes passent elle leur vie dans la salle de bain ? _

Mais elle ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, après s'être lavée le visage et avoir démêlé ses cheveux.

-Allez hop, on descend prendre le petit-déjeuner, on s'habillera plus tard.

Sur ce, elle entraîna le brun jusqu'en bas dans la cuisine. Tous étaient là, et Neji dut faire le tour de la table pour serrer des mains. Quand il s'arrêta devant Ino, il lui sourit froidement et l'embrassa sur la joue, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Nyamo et la femme de Key. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tenten. Il devait reconnaître qu'être chez ses parents la transformait. Elle était vive, fraîche et enjouée.

-Tenten, est ce que tu pourrais me passer le beurre ?

Elle lui jeta un sourire éclatant.

-Bien sûr chéri !

Il s'assit en silence et commença son repas, répondant poliment aux questions des autres. Mais le pire fut le fils de Key, un petit garçon de 8 ans beaucoup plus perspicace qu'on n'aurait pu le croire…

-Pourquoi Tenten-chan et toi vous vous embrassez jamais ? Z'êtes pas un vrai couple !

Tenten eut un sourire crispé, et chatouilla le petiot. Nyamo sourit. Rien au monde ne comptait plus que le bonheur de sa fille. Quelque part, Neji Hyûga lui plaisait bien, mais il était si beau qu'elle craignait qu'un jour le rêve se termine et que la petite Princesse se retrouve seule, son bel amant parti, évaporé dans les bras de n'importe quelle blondasse à poitrine refaite.

-Qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui, Neji et toi ?

-Nous comptons aller visiter les alentours, Maman. Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais… Non rien.

Tenten fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Deux heures plus tard, elle laissa son fiancé avec son frère et prit sa mère à part.

-Que voulais tu dire ?

-Rien.

-Maman !

Nyamo eut un sourire coupable. Elle ne voulait pas révéler à sa fille qu'elle voulait lui parler de son avenir aussi bien professionnel que familial. Elle réussit à s'arracher aux suppliques muettes de la jeune femme et la rendit à son fiancé.

Celui-ci supportait tant bien que mal Ino, qui lui faisait du charme. Nyamo verdit. La manœuvre de la blonde était bien visible. Tenten pâlît. Neji avait perdu toute sa crédibilité. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains. Il devait sauver Tenten et montrer à Ino qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Alors que la brune allait partir en courant, tout raconter et se faire ermite dans les montagnes du Kilimandjaro, Neji laissa la blonde en plan et se précipita vers sa fiancée. Nyamo le regarda, une lueur soupçonneuse dans les yeux. L'Hyûga prit ses tripes et son honneur à deux mains, et s'avança vers Tenten.

_Allez, Neji ! Je suis un Hyûga, j'vais pas me laisser abattre ! _

Il saisit le visage de la jeune femme à deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tenten. Elle retint un cri, alors que Nyamo soupirait, soulagée. Il n'était absolument pas intéressé par Ino. Celle-ci, mortifiée venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas !

_Tenten, reprend toi ma belle, pensa la jeune brune, au bord des larmes. Ce n'est qu'un rôle il ne t'aime pas il joue un R.Ô.L.E. ! _

Mais le baiser se prolongeait un peu plus que la normale et elle commençait vraiment à se demander si ce n'était qu'un excès de zèle. Enfin, il la lâcha et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner dehors. Ils contournèrent la maison et suivirent un petit sentier. La vue était magnifique, et les deux jeunes gens savaient que c'était le moment où jamais de tenter leur chance. Mais aucun n'osait. Neji fit une tentative désastreuse.

-Tenten, je voulais te dire…

-Mhhh ?

-Groumph… Heu … C'est très beau par ici !

Elle éclata de rire et lui sourit. C'était son endroit préféré. Intérieurement, bien qu'elle essaye encore de se convaincre qu'elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour « L'Acteur », elle était au bord de lâcher prise et de s'abandonner à ce sentiment nouveau et presque étouffant pour elle.

**oOo**

La journée fut magnifique. Les deux jeunes gens visitèrent la région et revinrent pour le dîner. L'ambiance était tendue. Key se disputait avec sa femme. Nyamo et Ino discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de la salle. Ce fut Shigeru qui les accueillit. Il prit sa fille contre lui et serra la main de Neji avant de lui adresser un sourire franc.

Quand le dîner commença, Tenten s'éclipsa, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Neji finit au plus vite son repas et la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Tenten ?

-Oh, non tout va très très bien… J'en peux plus Neji… Jouer la comédie, j'en peux plus !

Il soupira. Si elle craquait après même pas une journée, dans quel état serait elle le Jeudi soir ? Mais doucement, il tenta de la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Tout marche comme sur des roulettes, n'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien.

_Bravo, Hyûga ! Définitivement bravo. Si tu continues comme ça, elle va vraiment croire que tu la prends pour une gamine ! _

-Oh, Neji…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.

_Bravo mon vieux t'es très doué ! Y a plus qu'à dire « Tu veux un mouchoir ?» et tu auras la palme du con ! Baka ! Dobe ! Imbécile !_

Après s'être insulté lui-même pendant au moins 5min, il demanda maladroitement.

-Tu…Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Elle éclata de rire. Définitivement, Neji n'était pas doué. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Reviews /N'yeux de chien battu/ Alors, au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé l'écriture de Les Névrosés de Konoha II... Mais je veux des reviews sur le dernier chapitre de Camps de Vacances pour Névrosés, que je vais bientôt publier!lol**

**Kiss**


	3. Chapter 3:Quand Maman s'en mêle

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

**Coralie: Désolée pour la vitesse, c'est raté... Mais j'ai mes excuseuhhh! lol. Oui, Neji n'est vraiment pas doué. Merciiii pour ta reveiws (hum, et pour m'avoir secouée...)**

**Tafolpamadlaine: Bah, j'vais quand même pas faire mourir Ino tout de suite! Il faut qu'elle pointe sa poitrine encore quelques chapitres, histoire de bien embêter le monde! Oui, Neji, il est sur la bonne voie. enfin le coup du mouchoir, ça reste à voir... Quand à savoir s'ils vont réussir à dormir ensembles sans se toucher... Réponse dans ce chapitre! **

**Blackangel: Contente que tu aimes, merci pour ta reviews!**

**Kiba31: /aux anges/ merciiii pour ta reviews! lol. Mais c'est quand même connu, question beau gosse empoté, Neji est pire que Sasuke... Rah la la... **

**Luluflo4: Voilà le chapitre suivant (un peu en retard) merci pour ta reviews!**

**Dodie Rogue: Merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir! Voilà la suite... Niark, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes exigences!**

**Yune-chan66: Merci pour ta reviews! Oui, c'est touchant... Maintenant, qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire quand il faudra tout annoncer ?**

**Miss Titcha: Oui, c'est de notion publique, je suis une sadique... Je fais trembler n'importe quel personnage... lol Voilà, je publie, mais c'est raté pour la vitesse...**

**Tsukieina: L'écriture fluide ? M'ouais on peut dire ça comme ça... Ou on peut dire que la béta (qui sert à rien) en a eu marre de corriger des gros pavés... lol merci pour ta reviews!**

**Mimi-Maxwell-chang: Oui, pauvre Neji... Je sais pas encoreexactement, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va en voir de toutes les couleurs! lol merci pour ta reviews!**

**Kingaaa: Ah mais si j'étais pas là pour les pousser, je crois qu'on pourrait attendre longtemps... lol. Merci pout ta reviews!**

**Momiji64:Voilà la suite, merci pour ta reviews!**

**Merci à tous, pour vos reviews!**

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Michiyo dans un moment de folie

Couples: NejiTen

Autre: Désolée pour le retard, mais les profs ne nous ont jamais donné autant de travail. Argh mon exposé sur Enée! Merci à Coralie de m'avoir rappelé que j'avais des fics à publier, et aux jumelles Na-chan (qui me réveille tous les samedi matin à 8heures) et Naru-chan, qui passent des heures au téléphone avec moi pour m'écouter me plaindre et parler de l'avancée de mes chapitres... Et maintenant, le chapitre 3!

Chapitre 3 : Quand Maman et avenir s'en mêle…

Quand Neji s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était seul. Il se leva, et ouvrit les volets. Dehors, il faisait beau. Le brun jura et regarda sa montre. 10h10. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit. Dans l'escalier, il croisa Ino et passa en trombe, sans même s'arrêter. Celle-ci lui adressa son plus beau sourire, sourire qu'il ne vit même pas. N'importe quel garçon se serrait arrêté et serait revenu en arrière, mais Neji n'était pas n'importe quel garçon.

Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte de la cuisine, il entendit des cris et s'arrêta. Nyamo et Tenten se disputaient. Il utilisa son byakugan et observa la scène. Key et sa femme prenaient leur petit déjeuner, et La mère et la fille se faisaient face, chacune à un bout de la table. Il écouta quelques secondes la conversation.

-Ecoute ma puce… je sais que tu aimes ton métier, mais tu es ma petite dernière, et ma seule fille… Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Surtout maintenant que tu risques d'être enceinte à tout moment.

Neji rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se gifla. Son petit double intérieur commença à se manifester.

_R.Ô.L.E., tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? A force de te comporter comme un fiancé, tu vas vraiment finir par croire que tu l'es, et j'serais pas surpris que tu te suicides quand elle partira batifoler avec n'importe quel garçon. Elle est devenue très mignonne et fait de l'effet à pas mal de mecs… _

Neji inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, chassant cette petite voix en se répétant inlassablement. « Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tenten. » quand il commença à se calmer, il continua d'écouter. Tenten répondait, après un moment de silence.

-… N'est pas la peine de me dire ça. J'aime mon métier, et Neji tout autant. Je n'arrêterais pas d'être ninja et lui non plus. C'est un mode de vie. Les Hommes deviennent plus forts lorsqu'ils ont un être cher à protéger. D'ailleurs Neji…

-Parlons en, d'ailleurs. Es-tu sûre de ton choix ma fille ?

-Oui, oui, et oui !

Le double de Neji se re-manifesta.

_Elle y va fort là… Comment elle va faire quand elle annoncera tout à ses parents ?_

-Ma puce…Tu sais bien qu'il est presque trop beau pour te rester. La preuve avec Ino. Je ne veux que ton bonheur… Mais méfies toi.

Neji vit Tenten se lever, la colère durcissant ses traits.

-Maman, J'aime Neji, nous sommes heureux ensembles, on compte se marier… Et il m'aime !

Le poing de la jeune femme s'abattit sur la table.

-Mais en es tu sûre ?

Gros blanc. Neji ferma les yeux. Pour être un bon acteur, rien ne valait le naturel. Et là, en plus de Tenten, il devait sauver SON image. Il était temps d'intervenir. Deus ex machina, apparaître et régler tous les problèmes !

Il entra en faisant son plus beau sourire, serra la main de Key, embrassa sa femme et Nyamo, avant de passer les bras autour des épaules de Tenten et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle rosit. La dispute se tut instantanément, et Neji put lire dans l'œil de son amie un remerciement muet.

oOo

Ils sortirent se promener, sans se parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient.

-Neji ? On va visiter la ville d'à côté ?

Il acquiesça. Ils prirent la voiture et se promenèrent dans la petite ville. Neji devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tenten comme cela. Vêtue d'un short blanc, qui laissait voir ses longues jambes galbes, elle courait dans les rues, entraînant son fiancé à sa suite, embrassant les gens qu'elle connaissait. Il tentait de la suivre, la perdant parfois de vue et évitant les pestes qui se collaient à lui.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une pente ardue, elle s'arrêta, et il la rejoignit. Il passa son regard sur le paysage, et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

-Tenten… c'est magnifique…

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Ils restèrent là, à regarder les contrées qui s'étendaient en dessous d'eux. Combien de temps, Neji ne le savait pas, mais quand ils redescendirent, main dans la main, le soleil se couchait déjà. Et aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire qu'il tenait la main de l'autre par excès de zèle.

_Mais vas y, triple andouille, c'est le moment ! Elle te tient la main, vous êtes proche, et l'ambiance est bonne ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?_

Mais rien ne se passa, et quand ils arrivèrent, les deux soupirèrent, se giflant moralement de n'avoir rien tenté. Ils rentrèrent, et s'installèrent rapidement à table. La convivialité régnait et la dispute du matin semblait s'être effacé.

Neji semblait très bien s'entendre avec Key, et même son antipathie pour Ino semblait s'être dissipée. Il riait, et c'était bien la première fois depuis plus de trois ans. Depuis si longtemps…

-Chéri ? Chéri !

Il releva la tête. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette appellation.

-Maman propose qu'on aille prendre le café sur la terrasse. Tu viens ?

Il se leva et la suivit. Ils s'installèrent sur une des banquettes du jardin. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, et les étoiles qui brillaient suffisaient pas endroits à éclairer le jardin.

Nyamo, installée près de son mari, donna des directives.

-Les invités arriveront mardi après-midi. Il faudra avoir tout préparé d'ici là. Mais surtout, il faudra vous préparer.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Tenten était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Neji. Celui-ci lui passait la main dans les cheveux d'un air distrait. Il ne pensait à rien, n'avait envie de rien, à part de continuer à être là, à jouer ce rôle. Un rôle qui lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille.

-Tenten, Neji, pour quand le mariage est il prévu ?

Au moment où la voix grave de Shigeru résonna, Tenten pâlît étrangement. Neji s'éclaircit la gorge, mais le courage d'un homme est très différent de celui du Ninja. Le brun laissa donc lâchement la jeune femme répondre.

-Heu… A vrai dire… Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Peut être dans 1 an ?

_Neji au secours ! Je dois dire quoi ?_

-Pourquoi cette… Ce délaissement soudain de l'idée du mariage ?

Neji ferma les yeux, et les r'ouvrit.

-Parce que nous voulons être sûrs de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Et prendre notre temps.

Le regard de Shigeru était soupçonneux. Neji le sentait le scruter, cherchant à mesurer ses propos. Enfin, la voix de Nyamo rompit le silence.

-Ils sont fatigués, on va les laisser monter se coucher.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent, et filèrent rejoindre leur chambre. Tenten s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain, et attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de voir son souffle ralentir.

Quand enfin elle ressortit, elle jeta un regard à Neji, appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, et se coucha dans les couvertures, tournant le dos au jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard blanc, dépourvu de tous sentiments, pas maintenant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle plongea immédiatement dans un demi-sommeil.

Neji rentra dans la chambre uniquement quand la nuit se fit trop glaciale, et qu'il fut sûr que Tenten était endormie. Il mit son pyjama, et rapprocha deux fauteuils. Il se coucha sur l'un, et étendit ses pieds sur l'autre. Il le savait, il ne pourrait pas passer une autre nuit auprès d'elle sans que ses nerfs lâchent. Ce serait trop dur. Tout comme le siège.

Maudissant sa destinée, Neji se recroquevilla en chien de fusil et soupira en fendre l'âme.

_Franchement, pourquoi tu refoules tes sentiments ? Ca sert à quoi ? Dis moi. Tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime aussi. Alors pourquoi ? _

Neji ferma les yeux. Dame Destinée ne voulait vraiment pas le lâcher… Et le pire c'était qu'il n'y pouvait rien … Cette petite voix qui le rappelait à l'ordre commençait à lui dire de foncer tête baissée… Il se saisit d'un coussin qui traînait, et se couvrit la tête avec, de façon à ne pas entendre cette voix…

oOo

Quand Tenten se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle remarqua que la partie de lit réservée à Neji n'était pas défaite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et l'aperçut, recroquevillé sur son fauteuil.

_Le pauvre, il va avoir des courbatures… Mais pourquoi diable est il allé dormir dans un fauteuil ? J'ai pas la lèpre non plus !_

Elle se leva, et, énervée, donna un coup de pied dans le bois du lit. Malheureusement, loin de la soulager, ce geste inconsidéré lui valu quelques échardes dans la peau.

Quand elle eut réussi à les enlever, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, et ne remonta pas dans sa chambre. Neji l'avait vexée c'était évident. Mais pourquoi avait il dormi dans un fauteuil cette nuit là ? Pourquoi pas les autres ?

Elle le vit descendre les escaliers, en pyjama, ankylosé mais rayonnant. Il était beau. Il ne se souciait même plus de sa marque, qu'il laissait paraître. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi d'Ino.

Mais que lui voulait encore cette pouf ? Elle draguait celui qui était censé être son fiancé, chez elle ! Alors que Tenten bouillait intérieurement de colère, elle sentit deux bras protecteurs l'enlacer par derrière, et l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

-Ma petite puce, y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

La brune se retourna vers son frère, et lui sourit. Un instant, elle avait espéré que c'était Neji qui l'enlaçait. Key s'assit à ses côtés. Il voyait le doute dans les yeux de sa sœur. Mais si elle ne voulait pas lui dire son problème, il n'insisterait pas. Elle le lui dirait, il en était certain.

Tenten réfléchissait. Ils étaient si proches depuis quelques jours. Même si elle ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant, et elle le savait. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui faisait même un peu peur.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivales

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Elle s'excuse bien bas de ne pas avoir updater... Pardonnez mwaaaaaa...

Couple:Qui n'a pas encore compris que c'était du NejiTenten ? Sur fond de KibaHina et de SasuNaru!

Autre: Rah je sui désolée... La motivation et l'inspiration m'ont fait défaut... J'aurais quand même le droit à des reviews ? Nyuuuuu... lool

RAR:

**Miss Titcha: Glaçon coincé, tel est Neji... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Je vais l'aider...niark /sourire sadique/Il va souffrir...lool merci pour ta reviews!**

**Hina-chan:Merciii. Bon, voilà la suite... Avec un petit peu de retard... Merci pour ta reviews**

**Aidan: Pourquoi j'ai choisi Ino ? Longue histoire... Sakura concourait aussi pour le rôle... Mais bon, il me fallait une blondasse de service. Ne te méprend pas, j'aime bien Ino, mais je trouve qu'elle correspondait mieux au rôle. je sais pas pourquoi en fait lol. Merci pour ta reviews.**

**Ash: Euh... pour le vite... Raté. Allez, t'as le droit de m'engueuler... /mine de chien battu/ Nyuu. Au moins, t'as la suite... lol Merci pour ta reviews**

**Shinna-chan: Vivement ? C'est raté... Lol./se frappe/ Désoléeuhhhhhh... Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Tafolpamadlaine: oui, c'est vrai que pour m'en sortir j'ai un peu de mal... C'est également vrai que je ne peux pas compter sur Neji. Tenten/la cherche des yeux/ Elle s'est barrée en courant. Zut, y a vraiment personne de consantant pour aider l'auteur ? Noon ? OUIN! lol Merci pour ta reviews**

**Coralie: Mais non, c'est pas grave! lool. Non, j'en ai jamais assez. C'est fantastique de rentrer crevée, et d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs... J'suis géniale ? Mwa ? Merciiiii**

**Pepsikari: Non, pas la peine de l'engueuler, il ne faut pas compter sur Neji.lol Fan inconditionnel du NejiTen, bienvenue! lol. en même temps, vu comment ils sont, on rique pas de les voir ensembles avant un petit bout de temps...Aucune autonomie! Merci pour ta reviews**

**La.miss.caline: Désolée pour la lenteur! Snif... Pas ma faute... Merci pour ta reviews**

**Luluflo4: Neji ? Enlever sa timidité ? Mwahahaouahaoua... Hum. lol je crois que je vais devoir le pousser un peu... Rah la la... Aucune autonomie... merci pour ta reviews!**

**Mimi-Maxwell-Chang: J'avoue que j'ai cherché, mais j'ai trouvé aucune trace de ça (hum... peut être passée à côté) et je préfère pouvoir répondre même à ceux qui ne laissent pas leurs adresses. Merci quand même ! Et merci pour ta reviews!**

**Ayura-chan: Faux couples ? Pour l'instant... lol. Un SasuNaru /relis ses chapitres/ ah oui c'est vrai! lool. Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien: Merci pour tes reviews! Oui, ils sont mignons, mais si on les pousse pas... ils resteront coincés entre le rôle et la réalité. Et à l'auteur le sale boulot... Pfft. lool**

**KumikO: !\Attention!\Je préviens tout de suite, ils ne s'avouent pas leur amour / se protège des projectiles qu'on lui lance/ pas encore! Mais ça ne saurait tarder! lool merci pour ta reviews!**

**Maki: Merciiii. alors j'ai réussi à te faire aimer ma fic alors que tu détestes le NejiTen ? Merciiii. lol Meci pour ta reviews! **

**Tchingtchong: Non, pas vexée, il en faut plus /quoi que/ Alors j'interrompt cette fic.. /regards meurtriers/ HAAAA non, c'est pas vrai, je la reprends! lool Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Merci pour vos reviews... Je dois avouer que j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps, alors ça m'a redonné envie d'écrire... Merci!**

Chapitre 4 : Rivales

Quand Neji remonta dans la chambre, il trouva Tenten faisant sa valise. Son cerveau se mit en mode veille. Il avait beau être un génie, il n'était pas doué sur certains points…

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Mais pourquoi elle s'en va ?_

-Tenten ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le départ n'est prévu que pour vendredi…

-Je pars. Je m'en vais me faire ermite dans les montagnes du Kilimandjaro. Mais cesse de me regarder avec cet air abruti ! Je pars, je ne supporte plus la pression.

-Mais… P… Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux bien me passer le produit anti-cernes ? Juste à côté de toi sur la table. Voilà, merci.

Le cerveau de Neji passa en mode accéléré. Il venait de comprendre que Tenten allait partir, qu'elle le laissait en plan pour s'expliquer avec ses parents, et que le séjour paradisiaque prenait fin. Il attrapa la valise, la vida sur le lit, prit Tenten par les épaules et la fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-On part dans 5 jours Tenten. Seulement 5. Je sais que tu peux tenir. Tu vas le faire. Tu es forte. Et tu vas tenir, j'en suis certain.

Le regard blanc du jeune homme était presque suppliant. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit, les jambes en tailleurs, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa une main dans le dos, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Elle tenta un sourire.

Neji en tenta lui aussi un. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La valise, à moitié éventrée, gisait à leurs pieds.

_Va y Neji, c'est le moment ! On a réussi ! Va y ! _

Mais Neji la regardait, tétanisé. Pourquoi était il incapable de parcourir quelques minuscules centimètres ? Tenten elle aussi était complètement bloquée.

_Impasse, ma chérie. Mais va y ! Embrasse le ! Il n'attend que ça… Mais pourquoi t'hésites ! Me dis pas que tu doutes de tes sentiments, c'est faux !_

Neji, réalisant soudain dans quelle posture compromettante pour sa dignité ils étaient se releva bien vite et passa dans la salle de bain, avant de tenter de se noyer sous la douche.

_Mais Fous la au placard ta dignité ! Arrête un peu bordel ! Même Hinata a osé dire à Kiba qu'elle l'aimait ! Y a plus que toi, ça fait tâche ! T'as aucune excuse ! Même Naruto et Sasuke sont ensembles ! _

Neji ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment con. Même un imbécile aurait fait mieux. Il n'était qu'une andouille. Dire que demain soir, il y aurait la fête, et il serait présenté à tout le monde comme le fiancé officiel de Tenten. Oh là là… dans quelle galère s'était il fourré ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se fixer comme objectif d'avouer ses sentiments à Tenten avant la fête. Oui, il le ferait. Il le devait ! Enfin, là, après les bonnes résolutions, il n'en était plus aussi sûr…

**oOo**

« Bip bip bip » Neji prit son téléphone. Le nom de Naruto s'afficha. Aussitôt, le brun décrocha, reconnaissant.

-Salut Neji !

-Viens me chercher !

A l'autre bout du fil, le blond éclata de rire.

-Dire que j'allais te demander comment ça se passait avec ta copine… Ses parents sont si durs que ça ? Moi avec les parents de Sasuke j'ai pas eu trop de problèmes… Ca a du bon parfois de ne pas en avoir, des parents.

-tout a fait d'accord. Mais JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC TENTEN ! Mets le toi dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il y eut un rire étouffé. Neji se retint de balancer le portable par la fenêtre. Mais il respira un grand coup.

-Ecoute, Neji. Tu n'aurais pas accepté si tu n'avais pas rien qu'un tout petit peu d'affection pour elle.

-J'ai fait ça pour l'aider…

-Mais ça va beaucoup trop loin. Tu devrais tout lui avouer. Elle ressent la même chose que toi. Depuis l'académie vous vous cherchez ! Elle les a tous repoussés ! Même Kiba qu'elle adorait pourtant ! Et tout ça pour s'accrocher à un type qui n'est pas capable de comprendre ce que c'est que l'amour, pour s'accrocher à un type qui a passé sa vie à vouloir devenir le plus fort, qui l'a toujours ignorée ! Tu vois Neji, moi, si j'étais elle, je te lâcherais. Je perdrais pas mon temps à te courir après. Je te plaquerais. J'irais voir n'importe qui. Shino, Kiba, ou même Rock Lee. Réfléchis y. Je te téléphone dans 3 jours. Tu as trois jours pour tout lui avouer. Sinon, je le ferais moi-même.

Le téléphone fut raccroché. Neji soupira. Il vit Tenten sortir de la douche, ses longs cheveux mouillés flottant derrière elle. Tout à coup, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de laisser tomber ce fichu rôle et d'être son fiancé pour de vrai. Mais alors qu'il s'adonnait à ces pensées, ce fut le téléphone de Tenten qui sonna. Il la vit décrocher et regarda son visage s'illuminer quand elle entendit la voix de l'autre côté.

-Kiba ? Ca me fait plaisirs de t'entendre !

Neji vit rouge. Comment Kiba osait t il téléphoner à sa fiancée ? C'était la SIENNE.

_Hola ! C'est pas ta copine que je sache. Tout ça parce que Môôsieur est incapable de mettre son honneur de côté… T'es vraiment un pauvre type, Neji. _

Le brun attendit donc patiemment que Tenten ait fini.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Tenten ne s'étonna pas de son ton rogue. Neji était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, faisant voler des gouttelettes d'eau autour d'elle.

-Il va venir passer l'après-midi demain avec Hinata.

Neji s'étrangla. Déjà que la fête du soir le gonflait, mais alors si l'homme chien se ramenait, il se jetait par la fenêtre ! Avec sa cousine en plus… Il ne supportait pas son air je-suis-le-plus-fort, mais quand il était avec sa copine, c'était encore pire. Et il serait incapable de jouer le jeu. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

_Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré ?_

**oOo**

Quand il sortit dans le jardin, l'après midi était déjà bien entamée. Tenten était partie faire des courses avec sa mère, et Key passait la journée avec sa femme. Neji se retrouvait donc seul à la maison avec Ino et Shigeru. Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais tout d'abord, avant de même de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il devait faire un tour par la cuisine. Il se maudit de n'avoir rien mangé le midi, prétextant ne pas avoir faim.

Il n'avait jamais aimé être entouré, mais ne pas rester seul lui permettait d'éviter sa conscience, qui, malheureusement, ne le lâchait plus.

_Faudrait peut être que tu te décides. Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes pas ? _

-La ferme.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il devenait fou.

_Avoue lui. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Et si tu te fais jeter… T'auras toujours Ino. _

-Dans tes rêves.

_T'as entendu Naruto. Si tu ne lui dis pas… Il le fera. Et elle t'en voudra de ne pas lui avoir dit… _

Le brun entra dans la cuisine, et aperçut Ino. Il tenta de faire demi-tour. Mais elle le rattrapa et le prit par le bras.

-Neji ! Ca te dirait une ballade ?

-Euh… Pas spécialement, j'ai des choses à faire là… Et…

Mais la blonde ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Neji pria intérieurement pour que Tenten ne rentre pas à ce moment là, ou alors elle allait encore s'imaginer des choses…

-Parfait, je connais une promenade superbe.

Elle le tira à sa suite, sourde à ses supplications muettes. Ils passèrent devant Key, et Neji lui adressa un regard de détresse que celui-ci comprit très bien. Il décida donc de venir au secours du brun.

-Eh, Neji ! Ca te dirait une partie de billard ?

Mais Ino ne laissa pas le temps à sa proie de répondre et accéléra, emmenant le pauvre Neji loin de tout secours. Elle le traîna dans un champ avoisinant, et le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Pendant tout ce temps, le pauvre brun n'avait pas cessé de prier intérieurement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de le sauver. Mais ni les dieux Japonais, ni les dieux de l'Olympe, ni les dieux romains ne l'avaient secouru. Il se retrouva donc assis aux côtés de la blonde qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en tenir là.

Il trouva de l'intérêt à une colonie de fourmis, rien que pour ne pas la regarder.

-Neji… Tu comptes vraiment t'enterrer en te mariant ?

-Oh ! Une coccinelle !

Ino le contourna, et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, lui prenant le menton entre les mains. Le brun paniqua.

_Mais repousse là Baka ! Tu vas pas te laisser faire par une pouffiasse de service !_

Mais le jeune homme eut juste le temps de murmurer un « Trop tard » avant de se retrouver contre le sol, la blonde juste au dessus, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Comble du malheur, Neji entendit le bruit d'une voiture. Tenten revenait.

-Ino, tu devrais te relever. Je suis fiancé.

Elle eut une petite moue. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il soit fiancé ?

-Tu y tiens vraiment à cette pouf ?

Neji se retint de porter un coup qui aurait défiguré à jamais la jeune femme. Il joua de sa force et la repoussa, avant de se remettre debout et de partir vers la maison, un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**oOo**

Quand il arriva, Tenten était déjà dans l'entrée. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et laissa tomber ses paquets pour courir jusqu'à lui, sous le regard attendri de Nyamo.

Il l'enlaça, et la fit tourner. Mais quand elle se sépara de lui, elle renifla l'air, et l'incompréhension se lut dans ses yeux.

-Neji, je rêve ou c'est du parfum de femme ? Ne me dis pas que…

Elle se retourna, prit ses paquets et partit vers la chambre, l'air un peu moins décontracté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le brun maudit encore une fois Ino, qui les observait de loin, et se lança à sa poursuite. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Tenten pleurait au téléphone, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain, conscient que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très réglo.

-Mais Sakura… C'était le même parfum que la blondasse… Oh…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas du tout son genre, explique toi avec lui… Allez, arrête de pleurer, ma chérie, ça montre au moins qu'il tient à toi !

Mais Neji ressortit aussi doucement qu'il était entré. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, ce qui faisait pleurer Tenten, c'était forcément qu'il ait pu mettre en danger leur couverture. Il n'y avait rien entre Tenten et lui.

Il n'y avait rien entre Tenten et lui.

Il n'y avait rien entre Tenten et lui.

Il n'y avait rien…

_Roh c'est bon, on a compris ! Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas vrai ! Arrête un peu, Neji. T'es chiant à la fin ! _

Le brun s'appuya contre la porte. Quand il entendit Tenten raccrocher, il se hasarda à frapper.

-Tenten ? Je peux entrer ?

-Non !

L'Hyûga soupira. Décidemment, il n'était pas verni. Dans l'état des choses, que Kiba vienne le lendemain ne pouvait pas faire de mal, au contraire…

* * *

Argh je sais, j'ai aucune excuse... J'ai mis terriblement longtemps avant de poster... Et le chapitre est même pas plus long que les autres... Je suis désolée... Je recommencerais plus, juréé! lool Reviews ? 


	5. Chapter 5:Sortez moi de là

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Nimrodel de la Lorien**** Euh… Pardon ! Hum… Incapable de poster vite alors que c'est si gentiment demandé… Ah là là… J'ai vraiment abusé sur ce coup là… Bon, en compensation, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Même s'ils sont encore loin du bout du tunnel… Niark Merci pour ta reviews**

**miss titcha**** Attention auteur sadique en vadrouille ! Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on entraperçoit la fin, ben j'leur enfonce la tête dans l'eau. Mais c'est tellement marrant ! lol Merci pour ta reviews**

**Kiba31**** Hum… /baisse la tête piteusement/ Je crois que la suite n'a pas été super rapide… Mais en tout cas Merci pour ta reviews et tes compliments !**

**Coralie** **Trop court /s'étrangle et prend ses grands airs/ J'ai une moyenne de 5 pages ! Lol Je consens qu'ils sont pas d'une longueur phénoménale… Hum… En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, et aussi pour m'avoir tirée de mon hibernation… **

**Ayura-Chan**** Non, les gros mots ne me dérangent pas, surtout que là, ils sont vachement mérités. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend pour lui régler son compte ? heu… Ben c'est Neji aussi… lol merci pour ta reviews ! **

**Luluflo4 : /Montre les dents/ Moi aussi je suis blonde ! lol non mais c'est vrai là, on peut pas le nier… Mdr Merci pour ta reviews !**

**la.miss.caline Il va finir par y arriver ? Hum, prévision assez optimiste… Surtout en sachant que je suis une auteur sadiqueuhhhh lol Merci pour ta reviews ! **

**tafolpamadlaine Oui, ça recule, mais bon, leur enfoncer la tête dans l'eau, c'est le plaisir sadique des auteurs… lol Ha, Naruto qui aide Neji, on aura tout vu ! Entre l'un qui ne repère même pas Hinata et l'autre je-suis-un-glaçon-et-je-l'assume… Ils font pitié !lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Liosalfar**** Mais quand seront-ils enfin ensembles ? Heu… Peut être jamais ? lol**

**Pour la suite rapide, c raté… Désoléeeeeee… Merci pour ta reviews !**

**kingaaa**** /Air offensé/ ROh ça va, j'poste quand j'veux d'abord ! lol Mais Tenten et Neji, c'est des cas… On les met chez le psy, à mon avis, ils s'installent à vie. Lol Kiba, un rival ? Meuhhh non. J'aime trop le couple KibaHina pour les séparer au détriment de ses…. De Neji et Tenten lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Shinna-chan Qu'attends Neji ? Bonne question… De l'aide ? Non, bien trop fier… Ben j'sais paaaas… Mais moi, j'vais pas attendre qu'il se bouge pour foutre le boxon ! lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**-San-RSX**** /air coupable/ Désoléeeee pour la retard… Bouhhh… Même pas capable de poster… Enfin bon… Merci pour ta reviews !**

**tchingtchong**** Non, pas la peine de jurer. Enfin bon, elle a quand même bien foutu le boxon, Ino… Encore à moi de tout réparer… ah là là… lol Merci pour ta reviews **

**Alianna Brandford**** Vite la suite ? Euhhh… Désoléeeee… Pardoooooon…. Enfin bon, en espérant que la suite te plaira… Merci pour ta reviews !**

**alBI : /regarde autour d'elle/ C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? merciiii Contente que ma fic te plaiseuhhhh. Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang**** Comment ça faut pas le torturer ? Roh là là… Même plus le droit de torturer les personnages… lol Merci pour ta reviews ! Et au fait, quand est ce que tu publieras ENFIN (lol) Les Quatre Saisons /regard appuyé/ lol Merci pour ta reviews !**

**Série : naruto**

**Auteur : Michiyo Uzumaki**

**Disclamair : les perso ne sont pas à moi, et je crois que kishimoto va garder ses personnages, quand il s'apercevra des traitements qu'ils subissent… **

**Autre : Je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier avant mon retour des vacances… Pleurez pas ! lol Si vous mettez vraiment beaucoup de reviews… lol Mais pour mon retour, je vous promets un BIIIIG chapitre, looooong sur cette fic, mais aussi sur _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._ Vous aurez droit à un autre chapitre _d'Un Enfant sur le Champ de Bataille_ et sûrement à une ou deux fics sur Gravitation ! Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? lol**

**Kiss à tous et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5: AU SECOURS ! Je suis un ninja, sortez moi de là !

Neji soupira. Tenten avait consenti à le faire rentrer pour la nuit, mais elle avait posé sa valise entre eux sur le lit, et avait sorti les crocs quand il avait voulu lui adresser la parole.

Il ruminait encore la phrase qu'elle lui avait envoyée en guise de « bonne nuit ».

« Que ce soit bien clair entre nous. T'as droit de te taper Ino, mais attend au moins qu'on ait terminé la semaine. Ou alors cache le bien ».

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle du petit déjeuner et s'assit à côté de Tenten. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole. Le brun mit une main sur le dossier de chaise de sa prétendue fiancée. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Ino et lui !

-Neji-kun, est ce que tu veux faire une promenade en ville ce matin avec moi ?

Ino battit des paupières, ajoutant un sourire charmeur à sa demande.

-Désolé, mais j'aimerais passer du temps avec ma fiancée.

Il prit Tenten par les épaules, et se leva. Contrainte de céder aux apparences, la jeune femme se leva à son tour et le suivit dehors. Neji la tira vers leur chambre, et la fit asseoir sur le lit, avant de se poser face à elle.

-il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

-Mais je m'en fous qu'il y ait quelque chose ! C'est ta vie, pas la mienne. Essaie juste de rester discret. Je comprends très bien ton choix.

Il soupira. Elle avait appuyé excessivement sur le mot « très ».

-Kiba arrive dans deux heures, je…

-Mais arrête ! Il jouera très bien la comédie. Et puis tu m'énerves. T'as juste peur de voir débarquer le copain de ta cousine, ou que Kiba voit clair dans ton jeu de dragueur minable. Allez, ouste, je ne veux pas te voir, sors d'ici, Ino t'attend.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et descendit dans l'entrée. Ino l'attendait impatiemment.

-alors, Neji-kun, tu viens ?

-Non, et maintenant, tu me lâches O.k ?

Entendant la voix énervée du brun, Key accourut de la cuisine. Mais ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la colère de Neji.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, tu comprends ça ? J'aime Tenten, on va se marier, et tout irait très bien si tu te foutais pas dans mes pattes. Alors maintenant t'arrête. Ne m'approche plus ! Et la prochaine fois que tu traites Tenten de pouf… Tu vas goûter des jutsus.

Ino le regarda, un sourire stupide sur le visage. Key raccrocha sa mâchoire, tombée sur le sol. Neji se tourna.

Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui ramènerait Tenten.

**oOo**

Neji, Tenten et les autres étaient rangés en ligne dans l'entrée quand Kiba et Hinata arrivèrent, main dans la main. Neji serra la main de l'homme chien, et Tenten serra la jeune Hyûga contre elle. Alors que les garçons partaient dans le jardin, Hinata et la jeune femme aux macarons montèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre.

La brune s'assit sur le lit, et Tenten prit place par terre en tailleur.

-Alors comment ça va avec Kiba ?

-Très… Très bien, merci… Ten… Tenten-chan.

La jeune femme sourit. Hinata n'avait pas perdu sa timidité maladive, et Kiba aimait bien ça, pouvant à loisirs la protéger.

-Et… et toi, avec… avec Neji-nii-san ?

Tenten fronça un sourcil.

-Par… Pardon… je ne voulais pas… pas me mêler de vos affaires… Excuse moi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Bah… On n'a jamais été ensembles, et même si ça pouvait sembler sur le point de se faire ces derniers temps… Bah… Ca ne se fera pas.

-Pourquoi ? Oh pardon… je… je ne veux pas être indiscrète… Ajouta elle en mettant la main devant la bouche.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais te répondre franchement. Neji aime une blonde siliconée nommé Ino qui se trouve être la belle-sœur de mon frère.

Hinata eut un regard étonné mais acquiesça, l'air pensive.

-Non, je… Je ne pense… Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas… Pas son genre. Mais… Je suis désolée de… De te dire ça, je ne le… Connais pas mieux que toi…

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rouges de honte. Tenten sourit. Comme ça, Hinata était vraiment craquante.

-Si tu le connais mieux. Beaucoup mieux à mon avis… Mais bon… On y peut rien… Neji est comme il est, je le laisse vivre sa vie, d'ailleurs, on est pas fiancés, même pas ensembles et loin de l'être alors… Je ne peux rien dire sur lui…

**oOo**

Kiba s'assit dans l'herbe, caressant Akamaru. Neji s'installa à ses côtés.

-Alors, Tenten et toi ?

-Rien. Y a rien. Rien du tout.

-C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Hinata.

-Crois ce que tu veux.

Kiba arracha une touffe d'herbe et ricana. Neji savait vraiment très mal mentir, ses joues ayant pris une belle couleur pivoine.

-Dis moi, c'est de famille ? Demanda t il en pointant les pommettes coquelicots du génie de Konoha.

Neji rougit de plus belle, maudissant Hinata. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il rougisse comme elle ?

-Toujours est il qu'elle, elle a des sentiments pour toi. Moi je m'en fous, j'ai Hinata. Mais je préférerais voir ma meilleure amie avec toi. Plutôt que toute seule.

Kiba s'était allongé dans l'herbe, et avait fermé les yeux, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche. Il sortit soudainement une petite boîte de son sac et la tendit à Neji.

-Tiens.

Le brun prit la boîte d'un air suspicieux et l'ouvrit, tombant sur une superbe bague.

-Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette initiative débile ? Hein ? Dis moi ! Va l'offrir à Hinata, je n'ai aucune envie d'offrir ça à Tenten.

-Ah j'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. C'est Naruto qui me l'a donnée. Il a dit que ça pourrait t'aider vu que t'es incapable de faire un cadeau. Regarde, y a vos initiales gravées à l'intérieur.

Neji vérifia et jura aussi longtemps qu'il put avant que son vocabulaire ne s'épuise.

-Naruto… Baka !

-Ben dis donc tu t'essouffles vite. Enfin t'as quand même tenu trois minutes avant d'être à court d'insultes. Mais je serais toi, je ne critiquerais pas les décisions de Naruto. Il est assez compétent pour ce sujet et… Et voilà quoi. D'ailleurs il m'a bien aidé pour Hinata.

-J'Y crois pas…

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Si le chien commençait à défendre le renard, on n'était mal parti…

-Franchement, y a rien entre Tenten et moi et y aura rien du tout avant trèèèèèèès trèèèèèèèèès longtemps…

-J'aurais jamais pensé que les deux ninjas les plus coincés de Konoha seraient un jour à la limite de sortir

Ensembles…

**oOo**

De son balcon, Tenten regarda Neji courser l'Inuzuka. Ca lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Le temps des missions avec Lee, le temps de l'académie et d'Iruka le prof le plus nerveux.

Mais à présent, tout ça était loin derrière eux… Et il était sans doute temps de passer à autre chose. Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer et la bercer doucement. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras d'Hinata, qui sourit en regardant son petit ami et son cousin en bas.

-Dis Tenten, tu sais, faudrait que tu te décoinces. Ca fait un peu comme Naruto pour moi autrefois. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, sauf vous. Et vous réagissez toujours très mal quand on vous en parle. Tu te souviens quand Neji est un jour arrivé avec le nez en sang. Eh bien Sasuke, qui l'avait salement amoché, n'a pas pu venir à la mission du lendemain. Même si il ne l'a jamais avoué, tout le monde savait que c'était toi qui avais fait le coup…

Elles se sourirent.

-Bon, maintenant, on va te faire belle, on va faire des emplettes en ville tous les quatre pour trouver des affaires pour ce soir.

**oOo**

Neji tournait en rond dans l'entrée, attendant avec Kiba leurs amies respectives. L'homme chien, accoudé au mur, un air de profond ennui sur le visage, fit signe à son compagnon de se calmer.

-On voit que t'as pas eu beaucoup de rendez vous mon pauvre…

-La ferme.

-Ca t'aurait appris qu'une femme n'est jamais à l'heure.

Le brun secoua la tête. Kiba était désespérant. Enfin, il entendit des pas et des rires dans l'escalier. Mais quand Tenten descendit, ce fut à peine s'il la reconnut.

-Superbe… Ne put t'il s'empêcher de souffler.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, toute trace d'animosité disparue. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras.

-Tu viens, Neji-kun ?

Kiba eut un sourire narquois, et Hinata un regard appuyé. L'Hyûga se promit de leur régler leur compte dès que possible, mais il entoura tout de même les épaules de Tenten de son bras. Elle rougit étrangement.

Dans la ville, après une heure et demi de shopping, ils ressortirent enfin, épuisés mais heureux. Neji essayait désespérément de cacher le saignement de nez qui lui était venu quand Tenten avait essayé une superbe robe blanche trèèèèèès courte, laissant voir une bonne partie de ses jambes.

-Bon, Kiba et moi on va aller par là, on revient dans un quart d'heure, je voudrais lui montrer quelque chose. A tout à l'heure les amoureux !

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hinata se décoinçait en présence de Kiba. Le génie éclata même de rire en se rappelant la visite musclée que l'homme chien avait reçue de la part de Neji, Naruto, Sakura et Shino, sur le thème « Ce qui t'arrivera si tu la fais souffrir ».

En attendant, les deux ninjas restèrent seuls, ayant un quart d'heure pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais justement, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

-Viens, on va se balader dans la vieille ville.

Finalement, cette balade prit des allures féeriques, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, près d'une vieille église. Tenten posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Ils sentaient tous deux que c'était le moment… Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Neji tourna la tête, et saisit le menton de Tenten. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux…

« BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP »

-Merde ! Mon portable !

Neji fouilla ses poches tandis que Tenten reprenait ses distances, gênée.

Rah je sais, je suis trop méchante… Mais j'aime bien les faire souffrir… Et avouez que ça serait pas drôle si ils étaient ensembles maintenant ! lol

Les reviews ne sont pas optionnelles ! lol. Bon, le prochain chapitre sera trèèèèès long, et vous aurez la soirée, en compensation du fait que la suite n'arrivera sûrement pas avant trèèès longtemps, sauf si j'ai le temps de l'écrire avant les vacances !

Kiss


End file.
